Jared's Diary: Omakes
by JLyman
Summary: These are a list of shorts on what happen between the main events of my diary! Expect... well anything! Enjoy :)
1. Ruby & Yang react to the IT Trailer

**Here we go!**

 **Like I promised!**

 **My side story to my diary!**

 **FYI, these chapters are going to be much shorter than my entries; hence the title.**

 **In my first short, Ruby and Yang are going to react to a movie trailer based on one of Stephen King's best novels!**

 **An early shout out to Halloween, baby!**

* * *

 **September 8th, 2017**

 **3pm**

"No! No! No!" Weiss repeatedly shouted.

"Ah c'mon, Weiss! The thumbnail is just a clown! Don't tell me your scared of clowns," Yang teased. She, her sister Ruby, and Weiss were in the living room. Yang and Ruby were on the couch, while Weiss was standing behind them. They were looking through some YouTube videos on Jared's iPad, when suddenly they noticed a video that featured a clown; with most of his face being covered by a red balloon. Weiss was suspicious, since the clown wasn't smiling at all.

"Yang, that has nothing to do with this! Look at it more closely! Don't you see anything weird about that clown!?" Weiss pointed at the screen.

"I don't see anything weird about clowns," Ruby joined in.

"If my sister says that, then I agree with her," Yang replied.

"Besides Weiss, the title of the video is just one word. How can that word be weird. This could be a funny video, like those Lets Plays Jared watches," Ruby added to the argument.

All Weiss was groan. "You know what, I don't have time for this," she then began walking towards the old basement down below where Pyrrha was, "If you two go screaming or whatever, don't blame it on me."

Once Weiss was gone, Ruby sighed, "Oh, well. It would've been more fun to have her join us."

"At least, you got me, sis," Yang reassured.

"Yah, I know," Ruby smiled.

"Well, what are waiting for!? Lets start the video!" Yang shouted.

With no second to spare, Ruby pressed play.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 _The video begins with a pair of hands folding a piece of paper._

"So it's starts off with someone making something," Yang said.

"I wonder what it is?" Ruby asked herself, as the logos of the film studios passed.

 _They then see the person, later revealed to be a boy, writing down the words "S.S. Georgie" on the folded paper._

 _The next shot shows the boy, inside his bedroom, handing the now paper boat to a younger boy._

 _"Here ya go. She's all ready, captain," the boy says._

 _"Thanks, Billy," the younger boy, now revealed to be the older boy's brother, hugs him._

"Aww," Ruby and Yang cooed.

"That is so sweet," Ruby added.

 _The next shot shows the younger boy, possibly named Georgie, heading outside on a rainy day, while wearing a yellow rain coat. He puts his paper boat on a small stream on water on the side of the road. Georgie then follows the paper boat, as it floats through the stream. But, as he continues to follow his paper boat, he is not aware of the 'street closed' sign in front of him. And just as expected, he hits the sign head on, making him fall down._

Ruby and Yang cringed a bit.

"That had to hurt," Yang said.

 _Georgie gets back up, and notices his paper boat starting to head towards a sewer drain. Georgie begins running towards the boat, before it can float down into the sewers._

"Oh no!" Ruby shouted, noticing as well.

 _"NO!" Georgie shouts._

 _But, it was too late. Before he could reach it, his paper boat dropped down into the sewers._

 _"Nooooo...," Georgie said, finally catching up._

 _He then looks down into the drain, to see if he can find his paper boat. But, suddenly, out of nowhere, something pops up from the drain, surprising Georgie._

 _The screen darkens._

Even Ruby and Yang were a bit spooked. "What was that?" Ruby asked, since she couldn't tell what popped up from the sewers.

"I don't know," Yang answered. She couldn't tell, either.

 ** _From Stephen King's Terrifying Novel_**

"Whoa, whoa, wait? This is a trailer to a scary movie?" Yang asked.

"I'm confused. How can this be a scary movie? There was a clown in the thumbnail, right? Clowns aren't scary," Ruby asked. Yang agreed by nodding back.

 _The next shot shows a town, followed by a group of kids riding on bikes._

 _"Derry's not like any town I've ever been in before," a voice of a boy is heard. Along with the boy's voice in the background, the next shot shows a few kids sitting by a car._

 _"People have died, or disappeared, six times the national average," the same voice is heard, along with two new shots; one showing kids entering or leaving a school building, and the other showing a woman putting up a missing poster of a boy on a telephone pole._

"Six times more?" Yang said, a bit surprised.

"Is this movie based off on a Grimm?" Ruby asked, still confused.

 _"And that's just grown ups. Kids are worst," the voice then added._

 _The screen darkens again._

This shocked Yang and Ruby, even more.

"Scratch Grimm, Ruby. This could be something even worse," Yang frowned.

 _The next shot shows a boy, in the library, turning around and noticing a red balloon floating across the room. No one else in the room notice this._

 _The screen darkens again, this time with a dark childish voice._

 _ **"We all float down here."**_

Yang and Ruby frowned completely when they heard that voice. They never thought a sentence like that would be so creepy.

"Uh,... What is this?" Ruby said.

 _The next shot shows a small group of kids entering the sewers. One of them is holding a flashlight, since the sewers were dark. They then traverse into the sewers._

 _"I saw something. There was this-" a boy, who the sisters quickly recognize as Bill, is seen talking to his friends. Before he could finish, he was cut off by one of them._

 _"-clown," his friend finishes, the shot showing him and another friend of theirs on bikes._

"I knew it! This clown does has something to do with the movie!" Ruby said.

"Yah,... but what though?" Yang questioned.

 _The next shot shows the kids staring at a creepy old house._

 _The trailer returns back to the last shot, this time the kids were looking at their friend._

 _"Yah, I saw it too," their friend continues._

 _The next shot shows the same group of kids from earlier inside the house. A projector was set up in front of them; showing old pictures, a few of them a map of the town._

 _"Look," Bill points towards the current picture, "It's all connected by the sewers. That's where 'IT' lives."_

 _This results in one of his friends trying to control himself from panicking._

"It," Ruby figured out what they were talking about. "That must be the cause of the disappearances in the movie. But, who is 'it'?"

 _Suddenly, the projector begins to move by itself, confusing the kids. The projector moves from each picture, until it shows a picture of a family; but centered on the woman, her hair covering her face. The projector moves faster and faster, making the picture now move like a flip book. The kids are frightened by what they see on the woman; her hair slowly uncovering her face._

 _"TURN IT OFF!" the only girl in the group screams. One of the boys pulls the plug, but the projector still keeps working. Right before the scene could change, the woman's face is barely revealed._

"Uhhh... Yang?" Ruby was now spooked out by this video.

Yang did not responded, as she continued staring at the screen.

Even though they want to stop the video right now, both of them were curious on what would happen next.

 ** _This September._**

 _The next shot shows one of the boys running from something hideous._

 _The next shot shows one of the other boys running across a stream._

 _The next shot shows a different boy walking towards a red balloon floating in the air._

 _ **What...**_

 _A part of the group cowers in fear, as an unidentifiable creature, whose hand is morphing into something worse, slowly approaches the trio._

 _ **Are...**_

 _An African American boy slowly backs away from a door, as bloodied burning hands begin to crawl around the side._

 ** _You..._**

 _The girl from the group, is suddenly thrusted into a sink, where black goo spurts out and covers her face._

 _Another shot shows a clown, the same one in the thumbnail, with a red balloon. The balloon floats upwards; which uncovers the clown's face._

 ** _...afraid of?_**

 _The next shot shows Bill, surprised, looking at something. It shortly reveals his little brother Georgie, wearing the same yellow coat and holding the string of a red balloon._

"Georgie...," Ruby and Yang whisper in fear. They were a bit shaken by what they saw so far.

 _"Bill,... if you come with me, you'll float too," Georgie. But Bill doesn't respond, as if he's traumatized by what he's seeing._

 _"You'll float, too. You'll float, too. You'll float, too," every time Georgie says those words, it becomes much more creepier. He even begins to maniacally laugh, as he keeps continuing._

This creeps Ruby and Yang out, even more.

They wanted this video to end, right now. And, they did get their end.

Not without a jump scare.

 _ **"YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!"** Georgie violently screams. _

_And as he says this, a face of a clown slowly comes out of the water; it's eyes sinisterly glowing like a demon._

 _There was nothing that Bill could do, as he froze with fear._

 _And then, IT screamed._

 _ **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby and Yang screamed.

A few moments later, Weiss and Pyrrha from downstairs, and Blake from upstairs, quickly arrived at the scene. They noticed their friends holding each other, shivering in fear.

While Blake and Pyrrha were wondering what happen, Weiss was completely annoyed by her partner's actions. She knew something was wrong with that video!

Before she could yell at the two for their curiosity, Jared Lyman, who just came back from school, had also arrived on the scene.

"Alright, what did you gals do this time?" he asked, my arms crossed.

As soon as she heard his voice, Ruby ran up to him, tighten her arms around his waist, and buried her head in his chest.

The girls, including Yang, barely noticed a blush appearing on Jared's cheeks.

"OhJareditwashorrible! Therewassomuchthatwaswrong! Ithoughtitwasafunnyvideo! Butitwassowrong!" Ruby shouted; tears now appearing at the corner of her eyes.

Jared looks down at her, confused of what she said. He then looks back at the rest of the girls and raises an eyebrow.

Thankfully, Weiss caught on what he meant. "These two dolts found a video on... Y-YouTube-" she stutters a bit for pronouncing the famous video website/app that was YouTube, "-which they thought was a casual video talking about one word. But instead, it was a trailer of a scary horror movie. I tried to stop them, but they didn't listen to me."

"Did the thumbnail of that video showed a clown covering his face with a red balloon?" Jared asks, now dumbfounded.

"Yes," Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha all replied.

Jared sighs, "Damn IT."

Suddenly, Blake chuckles; making everyone look at her.

"What's so funny?" Pyrrha said.

"I think I know what they really watched. Good joke, by the way," Blake complimented Jared.

Jared actually felt surprised, and also good, by her comment.

While, Yang...

"Ah, c'mon! You laugh at his jokes, and you don't laugh at mine!?"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Happy early Halloween, everybody!**

 **Make sure to go vote on my poll on my profile; so you can answer "Which girl do you think should I fall in love with in 'Jared's Diary'?".** **It is a multi-select; where you can choose up to 3 women. Go vote now, and I'll see what you got!**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this short! Leave a review, if you did! And also, leave a suggestion on what do you want in these shorts! It can be anything... except lemons!**

 **Also, watch out for clowns on Halloween... you don't know if one of them could be... you know.**

 **Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh, see you later, everyone!**


	2. RWBY & JNPR react to AH Let's Plays

**Hello, and welcome to another short of my diary.**

 **But first, lets answer the reviews:**

 **The OC Maniac : Well, there's more coming!**

 **impactor : I hope your well refreshed by now...**

 **BraveSeeker3 : Thanks, for the joke. Made it myself. :) There's another short that I have to released after this one. After I do that, I'll make your suggestions. **

**For this short, RWBY and JNPR are going to the funny moments of Achievement Hunter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Cast Reacts to Achievement Hunter**

 **September 18th, 2017**

 **11:07am**

"Alright, Ruby. Spill it," Yang crossed her arms.

"Spill what?" Ruby asked.

"Tell us why do you think those videos are so funny," Weiss put her hands on her hips. Team RWBY was in Jared's bedroom, with Ruby sitting on the bed and the rest standing in front of her.

The videos that Yang and Weiss were talking about were the videos of the YouTube channel Let's Play. Ruby was trying to find a nice place to hide so she can watch them; so she chose Jared's bedroom. The reason she was in here was becuase she knew that Yang, Weiss, and possibly Blake and JNPR would be against watching the videos. It had worked for a couple of weeks, but today she was busted by the rest of her team; because one of her laughs was too loud.

"I keep telling you, they are funny. Every specific moment in these videos are funny!" Ruby shouted, as she had Jared's iPad on her lap.

"Ruby, your fifteen. You should know by now that hearing and saying bad words are not cool," Yang lowered her eyebrows.

"For once, I'm with Yang on this one. You need to stop watching those videos," Weiss glared at her partner.

"Oh, c'mon! Can I at least prove it to you all that these videos are really funny!?" Ruby pleaded.

"I didn't say anything," Blake blankly said.

Ruby then gave them the most adorable puppy eyes in the world.

WBY just stared at her for a few moments.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Until, they realized that you can not withstand Ruby's puppy eyes.

"Alright, fine. But, if that video contains an extremely vulgar word, then you are done," Weiss warned.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ruby's face was filled with joy, until it suddenly shifted into a thinking pose. She then snaps her fingers. "Oh, I got one!" She then starts looking for one of the videos that she wants her team to see. The rest of her team sits down next to her, as she continues. A few moments later, Ruby finds it. "This moment is a classic. You girls will love this one!"

Ruby then hits play.

 **Video #0:**

The video shows the Achievement Hunter crew playing a video game called "Minecraft". They were all surrounded by their houses; in the middle of their greatest creation: Achievement City.

 _Ray: Can we go into our houses or no?_

 _Geoff: Yah, if you want to._

 _Ryan: Yeah!_

Ray then heads towards his house... which was a huge block of dirt.

"Is his house the part that you think is funny?" Yang asked, as her sister tries to keep her laughter in.

"Ohhhhhhh no... It's coming," Ruby barely tried to say.

 _Geoff: If you pick any roses, then-_

 _Micheal: If you want to._

 _Ryan: Look at the tower. It's so-_

Ruby's smile begins to spread, as Ray's friends comments were interrupted by him when he sees-

 _Ray: Holy shit! I got artwork!_

And then...

...the madness begins.

 _Ray: OOOOHHHH! NNOOOOO! NNOOOOOOOO!_

Cakes start to fly out of the paintings, as Ray begins to panic inside his house. This cause, not only Ruby, but everyone to laugh. Hard. Even everyone else from Achievement Hunter was laughing, as Ray was trying to get out of his house.

"Oh my god! Oh my gooooahahahahahahahahahaha," Yang continued laughing.

"I c-c-c-can't b-b-breathe!" Blake laughed.

"O-O-Okay. Okay. That was funny!" Weiss was more controllable with her laughter and calmed down.

"See!? I told ya!" Ruby shouted.

"You got to show this to Team JNPR!" Yang said.

"You know what, I'll do just that," Ruby then hop off Jared's bed and headed towards the living room, with the rest of her team following.

 **11:13am**

JNPR was laughing their butts off, when they watched the same video that RWBY just watch minutes earlier.

"I-I-I-I-I c-can't believe he actually felt for it!" Nora laughed.

"I know, right!?" Pyrrha shouted, since she was most controllable in the team.

"Oh man, hehehehe that was so funny!" Jaune said.

"And wait, till you see all the other videos I watched," Ruby grinned, as she and her team were also calming down from the laughter.

"There's more!?" everyone asked her.

Ruby nodded; her face filled with excitement.

 **Video #1:**

 _Geoff: OH SHIT! I FUCKING-_

 _ **BOOM!**_

Everyone laughed hard, as Geoff's car flipped off the race track and blew up on the building below.

"He did it! He Geoff'd it!" Ruby mimicked Ryan's voice.

"HE GEOFF'D IT!" everyone else followed.

 **Video #2:**

 _Gavin: Oh no!_

 _Jeremy: And Gavin is dead!_

Everyone laughed, as Gavin 'accidentally' jumped out of his car... in the air!

 _Jack: What happen?_

 _Micheal: He jumped out of the car; mid-flight._

 _Jack: What did you do that for?_

 _Micheal: (starts to chuckle) Cause he's stupid._

Everyone laughed again, from Gavin's stupidity.

 **Video #3:**

 _Jeremy: I AM MONSTER TRUCK!_

 _ **BOOM!**_

Everyone laughed hard, as almost every monster truck drove off the boundary of the game the AH crew was playing, and exploded.

 _Michael: RYAN JUST DROVE OFF FOR NO REASON!_

"Did he, really!?" Yang shouted.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe, they're dumb," Nora sticks her tongue out.

 **Video #4:**

 _Matt: Oh go- JACK! YOU DUMB FUCK!_

Everyone laughed hard again, as Jack accidentally killed Matt with his helicopter propeller. This was actually the same video that Ruby watched on their first day on Earth.

They even laughed harder when Jack killed himself.

"I can't believe this!" Weiss continued laughing.

"This is insane!" Pyrrha continued laughing as well.

And then-

 ** _BOOM!_**

 _Micheal: DAMNIT! I GOT KILLED BY AN EXPLOSION!_

This made Ruby and Nora fall down, in much more laughter.

 **Video #5:**

"Okay... Okay... one more video," Ruby breathed in and out from all the laughter she taken, along with everyone else.

She then presses play.

It shows the AH crew in the middle of a GTA V mini game. Geoff's car was now trying to parachute onto the target to gain some points for his team.

But, the problem was...

 _Geoff: I can't see the target on my screen._

"Really?" Blake snorted.

"I know where this is gonna go," Ren smiled.

 _Ryan: You're over it, now. Cut it._

 _Jeremy: Just try to hit the 2._

 _Micheal: You're over it now, Geoff._

 _Gavin: Where are you going?_

 _Micheal: Geoff! Geoff!_

 _Geoff: I CAN'T SEE IT!_

And then everyone, even the AH crew, starts laughing very hard, as Geoff fully misses his target.

"What was that!?" Yang mimicked Gavin's voice.

 _Micheal: Speed the fucking camera!_

"What was that!?" Jaune and Pyrrha mimicked Gavin's voice.

 _Micheal: Use the right stick!_

"This is golden!" Nora shouted.

Everyone else then laughed...

and laughed...

and laughed...

and laughed...

and laughed...

Until...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Micheal: Geoff is hiding under his desk._

Someone did it.

 **3:53pm**

Jared silently stared at RWBY and JNPR, as they all had their heads down and were blushing from embarrassment.

"So, let me guess this straight," Jared finally began after ten minutes, "After at least five Let's Play videos... one of you actually... ...pooped your pants."

They all quietly nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jared ROFL.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Well,... that happen. :(**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this short! Leave a review, if you did!**

 **Make sure to go vote on my poll on my profile; so you can answer "Which girl do you think should I fall in love with in 'Jared's Diary'?".** **It is a multi-select; where you can choose up to 3 women. Go vote now, and I'll see what you got!**

 **And also, leave a suggestion on what do you want in these shorts! It can be anything... except lemons!**

 **See ya later, everyone!**

 **P.S. Here's a list of all the videos that were featured in this Omake:**

 **Video #0: "Let's Play: Minecraft Episode 46: Cloud Down"**

 **Video #1: "Let's Play: GTA V - Cunning Stunts"**

 **Video #2: "Let's Play: GTA V - Jack Bag 2"**

 **Video #3: "Let's Play: GTA V - Sumo!"**

 **Video #4: "Let's Play: GTA V - Chopper vs. Chopper X"**

 **Video #5: "Let's Play: GTA V - Overtime Shootout"**

 **I love it when they play GTA... :)**


	3. Nutmeg's Butt Pillow

**This is the first of two shorts that'll be released today; this one and me reacting to the Vol. 5 trailer!**

 **Now, lets read some reviews:**

 **Guest (1)** **: I'll do that. In fact, I think I may buy BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle when it comes out. Maybe, I'll also have RWBY play their own game; RWBY: Grimm Eclipse.**

 **yoshi3000 : Sure, I'll do that, as well. And thanks for the compliment!**

 **Ok. For this short, my cat Nutmeg is gonna have the most... cuishy pillow in my house.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nutmeg's Butt Pillow**

 **September 12, 2017**

 **10:58am**

It was a bright sunny morning in Jared's house, and everyone was doing their own thing. It has been exactly a week since RWBY & JNPR have arrived on Earth, and they almost quickly got themselves comfortable from their surroundings.

Well, almost.

But today, that 'almost' is going to get erased... in a very ridiculous way.

Blake Belladonna was laying on the couch in the loft, face down on her stomach, while reading a book. Jared and his sister, Emily, had lend her some of their books. Most of Jared's books talk about Space and WWII history, while Emily had a few that were works of art.

But, there was one book series that caught Blake's eye. A graphic novel series called "Amulet". It was about a normal family being transported into another world; with the family's daughter obtaining a powerful relic called an 'Amulet'. It was kinda like, in a way, how she and her friends were transported into this world.

So, anyway, she was reading the second book of the series when suddenly...

 _Meow_

Blake stops reading her book and looks to her right. A big orange, black, and white spot of lovable fur appeared from the stairs.

"Hey, Nutmeg," Blake smiled, as Jared's cat walks closer to her. Over the days, Blake and Nutmeg had gotten along very well. Coincidentally, something that she would never tell her friends, especially Yang and Nora, they both have the same interests. They both like fish, they're both mostly quiet, they like balls of yarn, and they like to hide in slightly close spaces; like a open box for example.

There was one thing that put Blake off a bit: Nutmeg gets along with Sunny, Jared's dog, more than her. She didn't understand it at first, but recently Jared told her that Nutmeg has been with dogs her whole life. So, Blake guessed that Nutmeg was more used to dogs than her, since she rarely interacts with one.

Blake's thoughts were interrupted when Nutmeg jumped onto the couch next to her face. She was now used to Nutmeg doing that. Nutmeg rubs her head against Blake's cheek. Blake chuckles as she hears Nutmeg purring. She likes when Nutmeg interacts with her like this. It makes her feel joyful and happy.

She then notices Nutmeg walking away from her. "Where are you going?" Blake happily asks the cat. Nutmeg doesn't respond, as she leaves Blake's eyesight. She knew Nutmeg wasn't moody, but there were times where Nutmeg can be a bit lazy and just lay down somewhere close to her.

Knowing this was the case, Blake shrugged and went back to reading her book.

But what she didn't know, was that Nutmeg was gonna do something very different than the others times with her...

Suddenly, Blake's body twitched. She then blushes, as she feels a sensation coming from behind her. She looks around and notices Nutmeg readying herself to lay down on Blake's most sensitive spot of her body: her butt.

"N-Nutmeg, what are you doing?" Blake asks the cat, again. But Nutmeg still does not respond, as she then lays down on her soft cushion. Blake was surprised by Nutmeg's sudden actions. Sure, she and the cat were close, but she would _never ever_ accept something like this. Also, it's rare for her butt to be touched, let alone be rubbed, groped, spanked, whipped... she needs to stop reading those 'mature' love novels.

"Oh, n-n-no," Blake's blush deepen, as she can now hear Nutmeg purring; increasing the sensation. Nutmeg had fallen asleep. What was Blake gonna do now? She can't just get up and walk away. That would ruin Nutmeg's nap, and who knows what she'll do after that. She should've asked Jared about this, beforehand.

"Okay. Get it together. Get it together. You can get through this," Blake muttered to herself, as she looks back at the novel she was reading, and tries to start reading again.

Keyword 'tries'.

 **3:38pm**

"O-O-Oh my," Pyrrha covers her mouth in embarrassment.

Everyone, including Jared, who just got back home, couldn't believe what they were seeing. Nutmeg was now up from her nap, but was still laying down on Blake's butt.

Speaking of Blake, she was laying on the couch; appearing to be sleeping, with the novel she was reading laying on the floor adding proof.

Besides the boys, who were all blushing from the sight, the girls had different reactions:

As said before, Pyrrha was covering her mouth, while blushing in embarrassment.

Nora was just scratching her head, confused.

Ruby was trying not to make eye contact, as she was fighting the embarrassing blush down, which she was failing miserably.

Weiss's eye was twitching, stun by the fact that this is actually happening.

And Yang... was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yang, it's not funny," Weiss glares at her.

Yang chuckles, "Sorry. I just can't help but think that Nutmeg here was so interested in the Bellabooty all along."

 _That's actually a thing!?,_ Jared thought, as his blush deepens a bit.

Yang then notices Jared's blush deepening and grins widely, "Jared, does your cat have a liken to big butts?"

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, her blush deepening, as well.

"It's alright, Ruby," Jared said, surprisingly in a calm tone. He then glares at Yang a bit, before saying, "No. It's not like that. Nutmeg does lay on us sometimes, like there was one time where she laid on my sister's stomach. But this,.." Jared points to the scene in front of them, "This never happen before."

Yang then snickers, "Well then,... maybe Nutmeg has only taken an interest on Blake's big butt?"

"That's it. I'm leaving," Weiss abruptly says, and begins to leave the loft.

"I'll go join you," Jared follows her.

"As will I," Pyrrha said, not wanting to see this anymore as well.

"Me too," Jaune, Ruby, Ren, and Nora follows, all having a different reason.

"Oh c'mon, guys! I was just kidding!" Yang was the last to leave.

As everyone left the loft, they still all thought that Blake was asleep.

But what they didn't know, was that Blake passed out from the overheating sensation of Nutmeg's paws.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue :**

 **October 6th, 2017**

 **7:01pm**

"You actually passed out!?" Jared shouted, as Blake finished telling the events of that day.

As a result of this, Blake was blushing madly; with the addition of steam coming out of all her ears, and her hair covering her eyes. Blake quietly nods at Jared's question.

"...How long?" Jared then hesitantly asks, since just a few hours ago he had the same experience, but with Yang's breasts.

Blake hold up three fingers, as a response.

"Three hours?" Jared guessed.

Blake quietly nods, again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, at least that's way longer than me," Jared said.

* * *

 **Look, I'm just gonna point this out, right now:**

 **My cat is clumsy. She gets to do whatever she wants, unless it's not something that results in her getting in trouble. So, I can potentially see my cat doing this.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this short! Leave a reveiw if you did!**

 **Make sure to go vote on my poll on my profile; so you can answer "Which girl do you think should I fall in love with in 'Jared's Diary'?".** **It is a multi-select; where you can choose up to 3 women. Go vote now, and I'll see what you got!**

 **And also, leave a suggestion on what do you want in these shorts! It can be anything... except lemons! Unless, if you want a lemon that is something like this, then go make it yourself. Sorry.** **I do not want to get into trouble by my parents.**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	4. Jared Reacts to RWBY VOL 5 TRAILER!

**And now, here's the second short of the day...**

 **I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!**

 **HERE WE GO!**

 **WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCH THE VOL 5 TRAILER, THEN GO WATCH IT NOW!**

* * *

 **Jared Reacts to RWBY Vol. 5 Trailer**

 **October 9th, 2017**

 **1:03pm**

It was a cloudy day here in this Jared's house. But the rain outside did not kill the homeowner's mood today.

Jared Lyman was lying on the couch in the living room, staring at his iPad's screen. His face was filled with joy and excitement.

On the screen was the thumbnail of the Volume 5 trailer of RWBY. Jared had been waiting for this moment to come all day. And it's a good thing that the characters of RWBY & JNPR were on the other side of the house, right now.

Jared could not hold his excitement no longer. "Ooooooooooooooo, here we go," He squealed with excitement.

He then presses play.

 _The first few shots shows a set of buildings; with a couple having a strange symbol on top._

"This must be Haven Academy," Jared mutters.

 _The next shot shows Team RNJR walking through the empty courtyard._

 _"Hello!?" Ruby shouts._

 _Nothing is heard back._

 _"There doesn't seem to be anyone here," Ren stated._

"That's strange... Where is everyone?" Jared mutters.

 _The next shot shows Salem's lair; with the said Grimm humanoid sitting on her throne, and Cinder slowly walking away from her._

 _"The White Fang was promised the destruction of Haven, and they'll have it once we have what we need," Salem said._

"She must be talking about the Relics of the Creators," Jared mutters.

 _The next shot shows Blake, still in Menagerie, looking at Ilia, who had just arrived at her house. We then see Ilia taking her White Fang mask off._

 _"Your plan isn't gonna work, Blake. Just leave Menagerie before it's too late," Ilia warns Blake._

 _We then get to see some footage from the Blake Character Short._

 _"You're going to have to make me," Blake challenges._

Jared runs his hand through his hair. It was tough for him to see friendships be broken apart.

 _The next shot shows Yang, grabbing someone's hand. She then opens her eyes, now glowing blood red._

 _"I'm uh... looking for someone," Yang says off-screen._

 _We then get to see her punch a man in the face._

Jared cheered inside. "Yes. Yang's back in action," he squeezes his teeth.

 _"Mistral's controlled territory is the widest reaching in the world, you know. And that makes it infinitely harder to protect," a new voice is heard in the background, as Team RNJR and Qrow look out beyond the kingdom of Mistral._

 _The screen then shows a new character._

 _"We get one shot at this," said Professor Lionheart._

"That must be Professor Lionheart," Jared mutters. "He does have the look."

 _The next shot shows Team RNJR and Qrow running towards a door._

 _"If Adam gets his way and Haven falls, it's only going to make things worse for the Faunas," Blake says in the background._

 _Speaking of Adam, the next shot shows him talking to the leader of the White Fang; Sienna Khan._

"Sienna Khan is a woman?" Jared mutters, a little surprised.

 _"We're better than humans. We have everything humans have and more," Adam protests, as he slowly walks closer to the leader._

 _We then get to see footage of the Weiss Character Short._

"He doesn't understand," Jared almost tries to pull his hair; a bit irritated.

 _"Things are bad. But we can figure this out," Ruby talks to her Uncle, as she seen with everyone else in a unknown room._

 _We then get to see them waiting for a large pair of doors to open._

 _"My sister has the Spring Maiden, and I know where she is," Qrow reveals._

"What!?" Jared shouts, surprised by the fact that Raven has the Spring Maiden with her.

 _Speaking of Raven, we then get to see her along with two new characters; most likely from her tribe._

 _"We need to go, as soon as possible!" Qrow shouts._

 _The next shot shows an airship flying through a bunch of floating islands. Also, a new type of Grimm seems to follow it._

"A wasp Grimm?" Jared mutters; also amazed by the fact that there were floating islands on Remnant.

 _"I always knew that I wanted to be more than a farmhand. But, who would ask for this?" Oscar's voice is heard in the background._

 _More footage of Weiss's and Blake's Character Shorts are seen._

 _We then see Salem; a serious look on her face._

 _A red wire wraps around Lionheart's neck; choking him._

 _And then a summoning of the White Knight that Weiss battled is seen falling from the sky; sword ready._

 _The screen darkens._

Jared can only cover his mouth, on what he sees next.

 _A knock is heard._

 _The next shot shows Jaune opening a door outside of RNJR's apartment._

 _A few moments later, we get to see Oscar standing outside._

 _"Can I help you?" Jaune asks Oscar._

 _ **RWBY Volume 5**_

Jared lets out all the air he's been holding in, as the trailer ends.

"So much information," Jared says out loud; his eyes closed.

But then, a realization occurs, making him opening eyes.

"Wait a minute. If Raven has the Spring Maiden... and if she and her tribe is here... then...,"

 **To be Continued in the Next Entry of "Jared's Dairy"...**

* * *

 **Yep, you're gonna have to wait.**

 **That trailer was awesome! What do you guys think of it!? Do you think that something big is going to happen in RWBY Vol. 5? I have a feeling it will.**

 **Anyway, I hope like this short! Leave a review, if you did!**

 **Make sure to go vote on my poll on my profile; so you can answer "Which girl do you think should I fall in love with in 'Jared's Diary'?".** **It is a multi-select; where you can choose up to 3 women. Go vote now, and I'll see what you got!**

 **And also, leave a suggestion on what do you want in these shorts! It can be anything... except lemons!**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	5. RWBY & JNPR React to Super Mario Odyssey

**Time for another short!**

 **But first, some reviews:**

 **yoshi3000** **: That would be a mind screw. But, the problem is, I don't watch Rick Morty. So, that's gonna be challenging.**

 **Alex Uzumaki** **: I'll most likely do that after this one. But, I'm just gonna show them a bit analysis of both combatants, and then the actual fight itself. Let me know if your okay with that.**

 **Mattpell02** **: Well, Volume 5 is now upon us. Now, we just have to wait for the first episode to be released for everyone... :(**

 **impactor** **: Yah, same here. Headmaster Lionheart is based off on the Cowardly Lion from The Wizard of Oz.**

 **jruiz82** **: That's what I'm going to do right now! :)**

 **Guest (1)** **: ...I don't know. I'm not sure if anyone is gonna like Rackaracka. Too much gore. Might break Ruby's innocence.**

 **Not many reviews from the third short... I wonder why?**

 **Anyway, lets get to it!**

 **For this short, RWBY and JNPR are gonna react to the official trailer of Super Mario Odyssey!**

 **"Here we go!" - Mario**

* * *

 **RWBY and JNPR Reacts to Super Mario Odyssey**

 **October 15th, 2017**

 **4:03pm**

"Okay sis, what have you gotten us into?" Yang crossed her arms. Her sister, Ruby, had brought her and the rest of her friends to the living room. Ruby had stated earlier that she wanted to talk to them about something 'very important', just like when she brought them to listen Jared's music.

It wasn't everyday when this happen. But when it did happen, it always ended with a... different outcome.

"Well, first off, it's not bad," Ruby began, "Secondly, there's something I need to ask you guys. Has any of you noticed how Jared feels today?"

"Actually, yes. I saw him looking so happy... and so brighten up," Blake smiled.

"He felt so giddy and cheerful and I think I saw him skip a few times. It was very entertaining to see," Nora smiled widely.

"I did saw him singing, as well. I think I heard him say 'Super Star'," Weiss smiled lightly.

Basically everyone saw him act like this throughout the whole day. They all liked him feeling this way. But, it was still odd though, becuase it was rare for them to see him so happy.

And that was what Ruby wanted to talk about.

"Well, I did some digging on YouTube, and what I found was pretty interesting. I found a lot of videos of people feeling the same way. They were talking about something that was coming later this month. They all looked so hyped about it. And, in the end, it led me to this video," Ruby placed Jared's iPad, which she happen to have this whole time, on the table in front of them.

The thumbnail showed a man with blue eyes, brown hair, and a brown mustache. He was wearing a blue overalls, with a red long sleeved shirt underneath, white gloves, brown boots, and a red hat, with a red M in a white circle in front. The man was in a kneeled position; looking up at something that peaked his interest.

"So this is what made Jared feel so happy today," Ren guessed.

"This looks like a video game," Jaune stated.

"I suppose you want us to watch this?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at her partner.

"Why not? If it makes Jared happy, then I suppose it's good to see," Ruby shrugged.

"I didn't say I was against it," Weiss smirked.

Ruby smirked back, "Anyone else have any objections?" Everyone else shook their head or gave their formal response. "Alright, lets do this."

And, as on cue, Ruby presses play.

 _The first shot shows a large field, with cliffs filled with waterfalls in the background._

"Seems peaceful, so far," Pyrrha commented.

 _A moment later, a set of footsteps is heard; each step shaking the earth slightly. Suddenly, a giant lizard creature appears on screen._

"A dinosaur? How can a dinosaur make Jared happy?" Yang said, confused. She remembered Jared explaining the extinct creature to her when she noticed one in one of the Dragon Ball episodes they watched last week.

 _The dinosaur stops in its tracks and turns around. It roars; at the top_ _of its lungs._

"I thought this video was supposed to be about that man we saw in the thumbnail," Jaune said.

"I thought so, too," Ruby agreed.

And they were right.

 _As the dinosaur roars, they all notice something they haven't seen before. Laying on top of its head, was a red hat._

"Hey, isn't that-" Nora stopped when she and everyone else witnessed something completely crazy.

 _Suddenly, a pair of eyes appear on the hat._

 _Cappy: Come out!_

 _And then, even more surprising, the man from the thumbnail comes out of the dinosaur's head._

 _Mario: Yahoohoo!_

"WHOA!" Everyone jumped from the man's sudden appearance. In fact, Jaune and Nora even fell down in surprise.

"Did that man just jumped out of that dinosaur's head!?" Blake shouted.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Pyrrha covered her mouth.

"That was...," Ruby started, completely speechless.

"Awesone!" Nora shouted.

 _The next shot shows a concert on top of a skyscraper; with the lead female singer performing her song that is played throughout the video._

 _We then get to see Mario riding on a motor scooter through the streets of a city._

 _Mario is seen running through the hills of a strange black and white themed place..._

 _...a desert filled with sand and ice..._

 _...and a grass filled paradise._

"What are these places?" Ren asked.

"I don't know. But, they look really cool!" Yang grins.

 _The next shot shows a giant reptilian creature, in a wedding themed outfit, holding a woman, with blonde hair and in a royal pink dress, in one of his giant hands._

"So, I'm guessing this is about that man trying to rescue a princess held captive by that monster," Weiss guessed.

"Who also plans to marry her, depending on the outfit he's wearing," Blake added, "Just a typical damsel in distress video game."

"But not the usual kind," Pyrrha stated.

 _The next shot shows Cappy,_ _in his original form, landing on top of Mario's head. We then get to see him fixing Mario's damaged hat, by shapeshifting into the hat itself._

"This must be how that hat creature and that man met," Ruby said.

 _We then Mario use his hat to do some tricks on some creatures and flowers; knocking the creatures out and making the flowers bloom._

 _He then uses his hat on a crate; destroying it._

"Dang, that hat creature is tough," Jaune said, a bit amazed by Cappy's feats.

"And also very useful," Blake added, also amazed.

But, this was only the beginning.

 _We then get to see Mario in his original 2D form, traveling around a tower and breaking through obstacles along the way._

"Whoa! That's cool!" Yang shouted. "You can travel in his 2D form and 3D form; all in one game!"

"I now have a feeling there's more to this," Weiss said, a bit skeptical on why her Earthling friend was so excited about this game.

And she was right.

 _We then get to see Mario traveling through more parts of the kingdoms in the game, before we see the grand event._

 _The next shot shows Mario throwing his magical cap onto a frog's head. What Teams RWBY and JNPR saw next took their breath away. Mario is then lifted into the air, and lands right INTO the frog's head!_

Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Nora jumped out of their seats, or into the air; all surprised by the sudden turn of events. "WAIT, WHAT!?" everyone, except Weiss and Blake, shouted.

 _We then see Mario traverse through the frog's mind; completely flabbergasted on what is happening to him. And after a few seconds later, we then see what looks like controlling the frog; with the addition of his mustache appearing on the frog's body._

 _We then see Mario controlling a Goomba..._

 _...then a Koopa..._

 _...and then a Bullet Bill!_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Not only can this hat creature help you get through obstacles, but it also lets you control your enemies!?" Weiss shouted.

"I'm as shock as you are, Weiss," Blake stood still, her eyes widen from the surprise.

"So, that means earlier in the trailer, this man was controlling the dinosaur!" Yang shouted.

"Oh my god, I just realized that!" Ruby put her hands over her head.

"This is so awesome!" Nora shouted with glee.

 _We then see Mario take control of a rocket..._

 _...then a glob of lava..._

 _...then a pair of high-powered binoculars..._

 _...then a ball of electricity..._

 _...and then a fish._

"Oh. My. Gosh," Pyrrha repeated, her hands covering her mouth again.

"No wonder Jared is so excited about this game!" Jaune smiled.

 _We then see Mario looking up at something; from the ground._

 _And then we see him playing a Spanish guitar, in front of the audience._

"You know, now that I think about it, this song really does fit into this game," Ren said, as the song's lyrics continue to play throughout the trailer.

"This song better be in it, when this game comes out!" Nora smiles.

 _The next shot shows Mario heading towards the big airship, with Bowser standing menacingly on the deck, and Peach frowning; while wearing a wedding dress and holding a pair of piranha plants, as flowers._

"I think this isn't the first time this man had to rescue the woman of his life," Blake said.

"Why would you say that?" Yang asked.

Blake shrugged, "I don't know. I just have a hunch."

 _The next shot shows Mario battling a female rabbit in a small ring, and then a huge face with huge telekinetic rocket hands._

"That must be some of the turtle's minions," Ruby muttered, her body shivering in excitement.

 _The next shot shows Mario guiding a large pair of Power Moons onto his ship; the Odyssey!_

RWBY and JNPR were astound by the sight of the Power Moons and the design of the Odyssey. "Well, if that turtle has a ship, then that man must have a ship of his own," Jaune smirked.

"I'm guessing those glowing moons are a power source for the man's ship," Pyrrha said.

 _The next shot shows Mario in different sets of costumes..._

 _...and then shows Mario controlling a Koopa; throwing frying pans at another Koopa, who was also throwing frying pans back at him. All of their frying pans shatter, when they all collide._

A few members from both teams chuckle at the sight.

 _The next shot shows Mario controlling a tower of Goombas. The tower jumps on top of another Goomba's head; making the Goomba tower even higher._

 _We then see Mario controll more of his enemies. First a Chomp-Chomp..._

 _...then a taxi..._

 _...then a Easter Island Statue, wearing a pair of glasses..._

 _...then a pole..._

 _...then a human..._

 _...then a tank..._

 _...and then finally, back to the dinosaur!_

RWBY and JNPR were more surprised of Mario taking control of a human than the others. "Guys,... would it be weird if this man took control of... one of us?" Ruby asked everyone.

"I do not want to think about that," Weiss said, a little creeped out by the mentioning.

 _The final shot shows a different angle of the woman in the red dress, along with her band, performing in front of a large audience on top of a building. The camera slowly shifts away from the building, until it finally shows the title of the game:_

 _ **Super Mario Odyssey**_

"Super Mario Odyssey?" Ren said, as he and everyone else clapped at how good the trailer was, "That actually makes a lot of sense."

"What a great title for a great game!" Nora shouted.

But what made even more sense, and more exciting, was the release date:

 ** _10/27/17_**

Ruby instantly covered her mouth. _That's close to my birthday!,_ she mentally cheered.

Yang then notices her sister shivering in delight. She slowly smiles. _Welp, looks like I know what I'm gonna get for her birthday,_ she thought.

* * *

 ** _Three weeks later..._**

"And that's how your daughters became addicted to the Super Mario franchise," Richard Lyman finished his story to Taiyang Xiao Long. The father of Jared Lyman got this story from his son, who got this story from his friends.

Taiyang blinks, as he and Richard sat near the kitchen table. Ruby, Yang, and Jared were continuing playing Super Mario Odyssey in the background. He then smiled, "You know, I believe this world is gonna have things that my two daughters are going to remember for a long time."

Richard smiles back, "You and me both."

 **The End**

* * *

 **I... deserved this break. I really do. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then check the Author's Note in my diary.**

 **Now that I'm back, I'm going to continue writing my diary as always. It will be tough to get back into schedule, but I hope everything will work out well.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this Omake; leave a review, if you did.**

 **And I hope to see you on the next Omake of my Diary!**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


End file.
